


Reject Your Reality (and Substitute My Own) 你与我的真实

by Gravityxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Winterhawk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Not a kid fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tag太多了欢迎回原文看, not a coffee shop au, past Tony Stark/Rumiko Fujikawa - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 如果全打上Tag就会剧透
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: 对于单身父亲Tony Stark来说，他的儿子是世界上最重要的事物——是全宇宙唯一重要的事物。某个开了家时尚咖啡厅的退伍老兵完全排不上号——虽然他火辣风趣又善良。当他得知这家可能带来大量人群以及安全问题的咖啡厅即将开到Casey幼儿园的隔壁时，他做了他能想到的唯一合理的举动——当面与店主对峙，劝他把店开在别的地方。当然了，Steve Rogers固执得要死，而且事实证明他真的很会做咖啡。这似乎就是个普通的养娃+咖啡店AU，但请再仔细看看，事情并不像看起来那样简单。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reject Your Reality (and Substitute My Own)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753924) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism), [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 

> 本文是MCU同人，但我们也从漫画里取了一点背景，你不需要了解原漫画也能看懂。  
包含一些对原作次要角色死亡剧情的不满，以及其他的抱怨。  
本文是为2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang所作，画手Cachette为本文几乎每章都创作了精美的插图。插图包含大量剧透，你可以在阅读完毕后点击链接在[tumblr](https://acachette.tumblr.com/post/180531644245/)或[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761130)上观看。另外，我们也会在每章对应的位置放上插图。  
最后，小心评论中的剧透！

五月

“我操什么东西？”Tony骂了一句，在这栋空楼前面一点的地方停下脚步。原本空荡荡的大楼现在正有建筑工人进进出出。进出着工人的大楼，以及宣告这里即将成为一家名叫“Brewed Awakening”[注]的咖啡厅的巨大招牌，Tony已经开始讨厌它了。  
注：这其实是加拿大一家真实存在的咖啡店的名字。brew即煮、酿，brewed coffee就是现煮咖啡，awakening直译为觉醒、清醒。我目前没想到合适的译名，后文也会保留原名。

“你说了脏字！”他身边传来惊讶的声音，Tony感到握着自己的小手紧了紧。

Tony瑟缩了一下。“啊，是的，哎呀。”

“你要往罐子里放一枚硬币。”小孩严肃地告诉他。Tony叹了口气，但也同意地点了点头。

“我会的。今天下午，我们回家之后怎么样？你可以看着我。”男孩似乎觉得这样很好，他开心地拉着Tony走过大楼，前往隔壁的幼儿园。Tony一路上都在往后瞟，看着那家人们即将蜂拥而至的咖啡厅，它竟敢开在这个宁静的居民区，该死地就在他儿子的幼儿园旁边。

先说明，并不是店铺本身让他不安——完全不是，这个社区里摄取咖啡因的设施少到令人震惊，是这个地理位置让他感到愤怒。就在他儿子的学校旁边。而且从外观看，他们还会摆出一个很大的露台。老实说，就好像他们希望人们会进来，坐下，然后消磨时间。就好像他们希望一大群陌生人在这里来来往往，徘徊在距他儿子的学校不足一百码的地方。这样他怎么能保护儿子的安全？当然了，老师们都是最好的，他们很用心，但Tony不能冒险，在涉及他儿子的安全问题时绝对不行。

“早上好，Stark先生，早上好，Casey。”一个友好的声音传来。

“早上好，Jullie小姐。”Casey说，放开了Tony的手，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了他的老师，Julie Summerside身边，开心地和她打招呼。Tony跟在几步之后，看着Julie和Casey之间轻松的互动。她真的很擅长和孩子相处——这里的每个人都是。毕竟，这就是他选择这里的原因。他希望给孩子最好的，而这个地方——这个社区——就是最好的。或者说，在他需要对付一个会给学校周边带来高人流量和陌生人的、名字做作的咖啡厅以前，是最好的。天啊，真是胡扯。

“出什么问题了吗，Stark先生？”Julie的话猛地把他拉回了现在。学校宽阔的院子用围栏隔开，中间有一个小游乐场，Casey已经跑了过去，大笑着冲向了滑梯。Tony也露出了微笑。有Casey在旁边，他很难感到不快。他把注意力转移回教师身上。

“请叫我Tony。”他纠正她，“你知道这个吗？”他冲正在装修的建筑点了点头。Julie微微一笑，显然明白“Brewed Awakening”不可避免地会对这个社区产生灾难般的影响。

“噢，当然，那个新的咖啡厅。实际上我们收到了寄来的一些宣传单，显然这是他们的第二家店——他们已经在布鲁克林开了一家。”

天啊，这比Tony预想的还糟。这是那种时尚咖啡厅。

他搬来这个位于上东区的社区就是为了让Casey上这家幼儿园。他做了调查——他检查了城里所有的幼儿园，然后选择了三体儿童中心（Trinity Children’s Centre）。TCC关于家长的正面逸闻是最多的，考试分数也很高。这甚至不是城里最贵的幼儿园，Tony都不在意。他从不希望Casey像他一样长大——财富的金勺子插在喉咙里，让他在叛逆的青少年时期险些窒息。

当然了，Tony的天才头脑意味着加速的教育进程，意味着他叛逆的青少年时期来得比大部分人都早。他在14岁时就被悄悄送去进行康复治疗，当时他的饮酒和用药情况远不是他自称的“可控状态”，然后在19岁时拿到了第一个学位。他20岁时父母去世，21岁时，他签字将Stark工业的所有权利都交给了Obadiah Stane，他父亲之前的二把手。他在接下来的十年内一直放浪不羁，沉迷于派对和嗑药，除了下次什么时候能磕高以外不在意任何事，直到最后，他惊恐地看着Stane不仅把公司经营得一团糟，还让FBI和SEC[注]彻底摧毁了它，因为他被发现一直在向黑市出售武器，赚取了大量钱财。  
注：SEC，美国证券交易委员会。

Stane被判叛国、逃税，以及非法交易，他今后再也无法见到监狱墙外的天空了。

同时，Tony眼睁睁地看着Stark工业分崩离析，自己的家族产业变为历史书上的一个污点，他更加沉迷于酒精，努力想冲走自己的内疚。

常年与男女双方的无差别随意性爱在他遇到Rumiko的时刻迎来了终结。Rumiko是一个日本商业巨子的女儿，而且她——让人难以理解地——也疯狂地爱上了Tony，就像Tony爱上了她。他戒了酒，戒了毒，戒了派对。总之，他处理了自己的一堆破事儿。

他们旋风般的恋爱在八个月后迎来了结婚典礼，然后他们一起创建了一个自己的公司——Stark Resilient。

当然了，他们原本没想过要孩子。他们都太专注于事业，专注于将Stark Resilient带于聚光灯下，以及投资、研究、发展和网络等等，但他们太不小心，以为不会有影响，然后因此怀孕了。

Tony一开始一点也不兴奋。实际上，他满脑子都是Howard Stark是个多糟糕的父亲，他必定会重蹈覆辙，毁掉他的孩子的一生。

Rumiko立刻欢欣鼓舞——她原本不想要孩子，但这个孩子，正在她腹中成长的孩子，既珍贵又完美，是一个终于成真的美梦。

怀孕过程十分艰难。严重的晨间孕吐，过低的血压，全部都是。到最后，她去生产时开始大出血，医生不得不用剖腹产来救下孩子。

他们没能救下Ru。

沉浸在悲伤中的Tony也想过死。他想让大地把自己一口吞下，想用这个婴儿和他的妻子做交换，他责怪自己一开始就不该粗心地让她怀孕。他很愤怒，非常愤怒，然后他看到了那个孩子，他低头看着儿子的脸，他的儿子，然后感受到了深沉的爱意，远超他全部的想象。

他有了一个儿子。

当然了，他依旧想念Ru，但当他抱起那个过小的男孩时，他对她做了一个承诺。他会用生命保护Casey。除了Casey，别的什么都不重要。

到了现在，Stark Resilient已经成为了家喻户晓的名字，Tony还是会上班迟到，只为保证将Casey送到幼儿园。他会提前下班去接Casey。他在几个街区以外的地方给两人找了间顶层公寓，这样他们不会离得太远。多半时候，Tony在Casey放学后会在家里工作，和他的员工开会。他直到最近才开始寻找保姆，因为工作越来越紧张了。

他已经花了六个月寻找合适的保姆。没人适合这份工作——他们很会照顾小孩子，但无法保证Casey的安全。他不能随便雇个人。他需要确保Casey被交到得力的人手中。

Casey的安全是唯一重要的事，而如果Casey要被一家学校旁的时尚咖啡厅带来的人群包围，Tony就无法从世界上不计其数的危险中保护他。

“Stark先生？Tony？”Julie唤回了他的意识。她正困惑地看着他，Tony意识到自己一直没有回答。

“我猜传单上没有联系方式？”Tony抱着一丝希望问。他需要找到这个时尚咖啡厅的店主，他需要让这个玩意儿离开。不能有带露台的时尚咖啡厅，不能有不伦不类的陌生人坐在桌边一边喝咖啡一边观察他儿子的学校。完全不行，完全不可接受。

“对不起。”Julie抱歉地摇了摇头，“连名字都没有。”

“没事。”Tony说，聚起一个迷人的微笑，“我不耽误你了，去找孩子们吧。”

“好的。”她说，嘴角抽动了一下，“那您来接孩子时再见。”

她转身离开了，Tony环顾游乐场，寻找着Casey。看到他的一瞬Tony的心就放了下来。Casey有光滑的，厚厚的头发，比他自己的颜色还深，因为迟迟不理发遮住了他的脸。黑色的眼睛，大大的笑容，缺了一颗的门牙。Casey注意到Tony在看他，跑了过来，“噢呜”地一声撞到Tony的腿上。

“嘿小子，你玩的开心，好吗？”Tony说，单膝跪下，紧紧拥抱住Casey。

Casey用小胳膊环住他的脖子，作为拥抱的回答，然后他草草吻了一下Tony的脸颊，转身跑到了他的朋友身边，一边挥手一边大喊着：“拜，爸爸。”

想到有一天Casey会觉得他长大了，不该在告别时亲吻拥抱父亲了，Tony就觉得害怕。

他看了一会儿Casey和朋友们玩耍，然后转向了办公室的方向。这是另一个策略上的安排，Stark Resilient公司的办公室就在几个街区以外，大部分时候Tony都是步行从幼儿园来回的。至今为止，他曾经在午餐时间走过来几次，只为确保学校里一切平安，虽然他从未对任何人承认过。

在他走向办公室的时候，他已经拿出了手机，开始搜索Brewed Awakening的更多信息。他要想办法把这整件事扼杀在摇篮里。

+++++

Tony花了半天时间，黑进了城市规划办公室的服务器，拿到了蓝图，许可证，任何能得到的东西，努力想找到一些能阻止Brewed Awakening开新店的偷工减料或规章制度。他一无所获——所有事项都很光明正大，目前为止。所有许可证都被正确填写了，这块区域被正确划分给了餐饮设施，那个混蛋甚至还给这个街区里的所有邻居都送去了提醒。

根据开发许可证，现有空间的装修预计在两周内完成，这意味着Tony有两周时间说服他们，他们选择了错误的位置，他们需要收回扩张计划。

他揉了揉鼻梁，查了查这家店本身。

他们没有自己的网站，但他们有一个Facebook页面。Tony浏览了一下——大部分都是咖啡和甜点的照片。做拿铁的方式令人印象深刻——Tony不确定他有没有见过这种技术。每过几天会有一个关于咖啡的搞笑表情包，或者一些双关笑话，这让Tony想磨牙。

不过每条帖子都有可观的影响力。不论他们的媒体顾问是什么人，他们都做得很好。问题在于，Brewed Awakening得到的关注越多，在社交媒体上越成功，就会有越多的人过来对Casey造成威胁。

他坐下来，在平板电脑上打出一个列表，努力想找到一个让Brewed Awakening的店主改变计划的理由。当他终于想出一个自己认为刀枪不入的论点时，已经到了接Casey放学的时间。Tony离开办公室，走过街道，当然了，早了整整20分钟。他站在门外，一边等一边观察着交通和行人。他也看了一会儿隔壁的空建筑，建筑工人们还在帮里忙外——Tony不知道这个地方以前是做什么的，但显然不是什么餐馆。工人们需要装上柜台，建造厨房，所有的一切。

他想，如果他有希望说服Brewed Awakening的店主改变计划，他最好快点行动——那些工人干的活越多，他们放弃这个地方的可能性就越小。

他转头看向Casey的学校，当Casey冲出校门向他跑来，大喊着告诉他今天课堂上的趣事时，他都不必假装，大大的笑容浮现在他的脸上。

Tony跪下来接住他，紧紧抱住他的孩子，呼吸着他的气味。

他会不惜一切代价来保护Casey。

+++++

因为Tony花了一天中最好的时间搜索城市规划办公室的文件和那个有可笑名字的咖啡店，他没做太多Stark Resilient的实际工作。他尽力无视了这个，和Casey玩耍，做晚饭——他不是很擅长做饭，但他做出的东西能吃，而且富含营养，大部分时候Casey都不会抱怨着要吃芝士意面。他确实可以请一个私人厨师为他们准备饭菜，但他觉得Ru会希望他自己做饭，如果她不能做的话。雇一个厨师就显得太没人情味了。

而且，谁敢说他会相信一个私人厨师能比他对Casey的健康和营养更上心呢？

他们吃了晚饭，然后就是Casey的洗澡时间了。他们在浴缸里玩了一会儿，Casey用上了那些色彩明亮的浴用蜡笔。Casey用洗发水把他光洁的头发变成了好笑的莫西干头，一边咯咯直笑，Tony真的，真的很爱这个孩子。

在Casey睡前他给他读了几本书——他总是对孩子说他只会读一本，但Casey总有办法在关灯前让他多读两本。Casey蜷在赛车床上，在Tony的身侧，一边听着故事一边疲倦地眨眼。在第四本读到一半的时候，Casey就睡着了。

Tony在原处呆了一会儿，看着Casey平稳的呼吸，他越睡越沉，小小的眼睫毛轻轻震动着。

最后，虽然Tony完全没有满足，但他知道他必须停止盯着儿子，去做一些工作了。他小心地从Casey细长的胳膊中挣脱出来，静静地离开了房间，关上了门。

Tony用手捋了一把头发，疲惫地擦了擦脸。现在才7:30，他本不该这么累的。但他还有七个保姆的简历要看，以及Stark Resilient一整天的工作要完成。他需要解决这个保姆的问题，Casey再过两个月就要离开学校放暑假了。

他先进行了Stark Resilient的工作——不是因为这个的优先度更高，虽然技术上来说，这个确实优先度更高。更多的是因为即使在每周最好的日子里，让别人来照顾Casey的想法也会让他的心像被攥住一样痛苦。

他大概不应该这么依赖孩子的，他知道。但Casey是他的儿子。他是Tony仅剩的与Rumiko的联系，他还是Tony在整个世界上最重要的事物。他就是Tony的整个世界。让别人占有Casey一整天的时光，占有他所有的咯咯笑声和拥抱，这个念头就像在Tony内脏上插了一把刀。

但他需要这么做，因为Rumiko曾经那么在乎Stark Resilient。她的理想就是让这个公司彻底改变全世界的能量产业，根绝碳排放和不可再生资源，所有这些。

如果Casey是Tony在整个世界上最重要的事物，那Stark Resilient就是第二重要的。Ru会希望他让公司像她的愿望一样取得成功。这也是为了他们。

他做了几小时工作，然后转向了简历。他立刻就把头五个扔掉了——没有任何特别的地方，没理由相信他们能保护Casey远离任何真实的或想象的威胁。不过另外两个看起来还挺有趣，所以他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又看了一遍。然后他对两人进行了一些背景调研，这能帮他做出决定。

他意识到自己可能有点对咖啡上瘾了，所以他把平板调到他自己做的NannyCam软件，看了一会儿Casey房间的监控视频，Casey还在睡。他一动不动，但Tony能看到他小小睡衣下胸腔的起伏。他知道自己的脸上露出了温柔的微笑，他也知道自己是个蠢到不可救药的笨蛋，但是他不在乎。

他拿上平板，去了工作间。他决定一边做点这里的工作，一边等着咖啡因自己排出系统。

然而，他的注意力一但集中到正在进行的项目上，他就失去了时间概念。他时不时会检查一下NannyCam的监控，Casey还在睡觉，所以Tony一直在工作。

直到早上四点，他才意识到自己早就该去睡觉了。

这不是他第一次通宵，也不会是最后一次。他去了卧室，和衣倒在床上，脸摔进枕头，几乎立刻就睡着了。

闹钟在6:30将他叫醒，此时他除了把它丢出窗外以外什么也不想做。

但他没有——他必须起床，给Casey打包午餐，在他去上学之前做好早餐。然后他会用最迷人的样子前往布鲁克林，努力说服Brewed Awakening改变新店的选址。

他之后会睡觉的。大概吧。

+++++

当天晚些时候，在办公室呆了几小时后，Tony来到了布鲁克林。咖啡厅好得让人讨厌。这里装潢整洁现代，布制座椅温暖大方，还有免费wifi，半价续杯，Tony一进门就能闻到正在制作的点心的香气。店里很忙，但每个人都只用小声交谈，让这个空间亲密又舒适。

真是糟透了，Tony讨厌这里。

他漫步走向柜台，双手插兜，在一队耐心到可怕的顾客后面不耐烦地晃来晃去。收银台后面是个面容憔悴的男人，半长的棕发绑成时髦的小鬏，左臂有些无力地垂在身侧。他的笑容明亮又温暖，Tony想把这个表情从他脸上拽下来。

还有一个更好看的人在制作饮品和整理订单。他的动作迅速又精准，Tony偷偷看了一下取餐柜台上的每个杯子，所有的名字似乎都是顾客在点餐时给出的正确拼写方式。每杯拿铁的制作过程都迅速得不可思议，如同艺术一般。

那个咖啡师个子很高，肩膀宽阔，有一头金发。他的腰很细——他简直就是倒三角体型。当他把饮料或甜点递给客人时，他会用粉色的嘴唇露出一个舒服的笑容，Tony认为这就是在犯罪。他看起来大概是那种道德高尚的人，但同时，Tony可以想象出他放荡地进行着情事，躺在丝绸床单上的样子。

这他妈是怎么冒出来的？

自从Rumiko去世后——自从Casey出生后，Tony从未用性的目光看过任何人。对Tony新晋敌人开的咖啡厅里的某个咖啡师有了想法？用“意外”形容也太过轻描淡写了。

当Tony到达了队伍的前面，小鬏男对他露出那个明亮的笑容。“你好，请问你想要什么？”他问。

“我想和你们店长谈谈。有办法能让我联系上他吗？”Tony回答，骄傲地感到自己的声音非常冷淡，一点也不像投入了大量精力。

小鬏男挑起了一边眉毛，然后飞快地看了一眼旁边的火辣男[注]。  
注：原文是Hunka Burnin’ Lover，这里应该有个梗但是我不清楚……

“我能知道你为什么要见这个优秀、良好的设施的所有者吗？”小鬏男问，嘴角有些抽搐。

“我想就他在上东区的发展计划和他谈一谈。”

“喔，那个啊，好的。”小鬏男说，转向火辣男，“Stevie，你有仰慕者了。我昨天当了经理，今天该你了。”

火辣男——Stevie？——对小鬏男翻了个白眼，把他那让人腿软的笑容转向了Tony。“你好。”他说，声音低沉又温暖，像蜂蜜一般柔和。“我能为你做什么？”

Tony为自己感到非常，非常骄傲，因为他的回答不是“拉开你裤子的拉链让我在这吸你的屌”。他在执行任务。他有一个目的。

“我想和你谈谈，关于你在东67街的新咖啡厅。”Tony说，尽力让自己的声音庄重一些。

“哦没错！我们要开分店了！我们都很兴奋——我本想离现代艺术博物馆近些，但是在房地产方面你得到什么就是什么，对吧？”

Tony对火辣Stevie眨了眨眼。什么？

“对，没错，听着，你要搬走。”Tony说，微微摇着头。

火辣Stevie疑惑地看着他。“你说搬走是什么意思？”

“好吧，我们不太希望社区里有这样一家店。”Tony说，“你懂的。”

“呃……我确实不懂。Buck，你能看会儿前台吗？”火辣Stevie转向小鬏男，但他说话的同时已经开始解腰上的围裙了。小鬏男翻了个白眼，小声抱怨起来。

“当然可以，Steve，我只有一只手而且队伍已经排到了门口，但是没问题，请务必去休息一下和这个疯子谈谈。”小鬏男嘟囔着。

火辣Stevie——Steve，Tony提醒自己，因为他很擅长观察，而且在那个人背手解围裙时没有只注意他的胸肌——走出陈列着甜点的柜台，打手势让Tony跟上他。Tony真的不想跟着他，因为如果他只明白一件事，那就是强硬的谈判立场非常重要。但另一方面，这让他有机会可以观赏Steve的屁股，这个他可不愿错过。

Steve实际上把Tony领到了便道上，有一瞬Tony确实感到了一丝恐惧——这个人的体型比他大得多，如果Steve想在路边痛打他一顿——在Tony看来这是完全合理的诉求——那Tony也完全无法阻止他。

Steve在胸前交叉双臂（这让他的肱二头肌似乎更加突出了），对Tony眨着眼睛。

“好了，先生，所以是为什么？”他说。

Tony眨眨眼，没想到自己会被称为“先生”。好吧，也许他还有机会拯救这次谈判。

Tony伸出右手，对Steve亮出他最好的公众笑容。“Tony Stark。”他终于做了自我介绍，“来自Stark Resilient。”

“Steve Rogers。”Steve说，松开手臂握住Tony的手。他握得很紧，很坚定，但Tony有意控制着这次握手。“来自Brewed Awakening。”

“就像我刚刚说的那样。”Tony说，努力抑制住把手放回口袋的冲动，因为如果这个人挥拳打他，Tony最好能有所准备，“你需要为你的新店另找一个地方。”

“我在规划办公室检查过了，那里确实是社区的商业区。”Rogers说，眉头紧皱，“我的许可证也没有任何问题。”

“不，那是——不是这样的，因为这个社区，你懂的，不太适合你们。”

“什么？”Rogers的双眼闪着激烈的蓝色。

“就是，你懂的，那是一个很好的，安静的家庭社区，我们认为不应该——”

“什么？”Rogers现在看起来非常生气了，他咬紧了牙关。

“听着，我和其他人一样喜欢咖啡——实际上，好吧，我可能对咖啡有些轻微上瘾但这不是今天的主题——我们只是不想要——”

“好吧，听着，伙计。”Rogers说，突然间Tony觉得这个人比他高了八英尺，正愤怒地低头瞪着他。“我不知道你以为自己是谁，还要告诉我我能不能在哪里开咖啡店，但如果你以为我会允许你——允许你因为我的性取向就歧视我，还要把同性恋驱逐出你安静的家庭社区，我们之间就会有大麻烦——”

“哇哦。”Tony的眼睛瞪大了，他立刻举起手做出安抚的手势，用力摇着头，“不！不不不是的，不是——操，抱歉，不是这个原因。”Tony说，脸猛地烧起来，“我不在乎你是不是——我有点——是因为交通。”

“什么？”

“客流量。”Tony说，使劲后退了几步，“那些人！你就在一家幼儿园旁边，看在上帝的份上。你知道有多少人会聚集在咖啡店周围吗？”他已经有点歇斯底里了，因为哇哦，这绝对不是他希望这个非常高大的（非常有吸引力的同性恋）男人听到的话。

Rogers对他眨眨眼，瞟了一眼他身后的——噢没错——繁忙的咖啡店，他们就站在门口。“我知道。”

“没错！”Tony说，他知道自己已经失去了制高点，“所以，我的意思是，幼儿园的孩子不会喝咖啡，而那周边几乎就没有别的什么——”

“Stark Resilient不是就在那条街上吗？”

Rogers知道他的公司以及公司的位置，Tony尽力忽视了心里涌起的自豪因为他需要专注。“当然了，但是，我是说，我们不喝咖啡。”

“你不是刚刚还说你总是喝咖啡？”Rogers的表情开始从自以为是的愤怒变成有点被逗乐的样子。

“我说过吗？你给我听着，现在可不是这样。”Tony摇头让自己清醒，“但离我们两个街区远的地方就有一辆咖啡车，所以我们不需要咖啡店。”

“我们的更好。”Rogers耸耸肩。

“你怎么能——”Tony气急败坏地说。

“绝对更好。好了，Stark先生，很高兴认识你。”Rogers说，语气绝对是在下逐客令，“我必须回到前台了，我们马上要迎来高峰期，下午的这个时候会有很多人来提神。我相信我们会在附近再见面的。”

就这样，Rogers溜回了咖啡厅，留Tony一人站在路边，非常肯定他这一轮输了。

而且非常需要咖啡。

+++++

Tony前往布鲁克林的小小旅行意味着他需要在Casey睡着后熬到更晚，才能赶上Stark Resilient的工作进度。五点左右，他在沙发上睡着了，腿上还放着平板。他送Casey去上学，怒视着正在装修的Brewed Awakening二号，然后硬把自己拽去了办公室。他处理了几个备忘录上的股东，虽然他完全不想理他们，又浏览了一下第四季度的项目清单，让自己心情好些，然后开始对他（非常）简短的保姆候选人名单进行非常详尽的背景调查。Casey还有几周就不用去上学了——Tony没多少时间可以浪费。

当他完成了仅剩的两名候选人的背景调查后——他绝对没有用任何他可能有也可能没有的、可疑的计算机远程控制方法——他决定给第一个发一封邮件，因为她有两封来自不同的高端私人安保公司的推荐信，以及一个幼教专业的硕士学位。他不知道什么样的人会拥有如此不相干的经历，但不论她是谁，他都想见一见。

做完这些之后他感觉好多了，虽然疲惫还在眼球后徘徊，而他绝对需要一杯咖啡。他给自己倒了一杯，喝下第一口就做了个鬼脸。这富含美丽咖啡因的生命之泉，以及完全是虚假宣传的味道，都在提醒他还有另一个紧迫的危机需要解决。

既然好心请求没能奏效，那就需要换成B计划。

他已经很了解附近可用的商用房地产了，所以幸好他能轻松地列出几个可用的地址。其中一个已经建好了半个厨房，所以装修会很简单。他一边注意着新邮件，一边把一系列简要提案汇集到一起，高光标出每个地点的好处。他睡着觉都能谈下几百万美元的生意，当然也能让一个咖啡店主相信这些可选地址的优点。

他整理好了文件，当他把这些都做完时，收件箱里收到了那个保姆申请人的回复。及时回复又给她加了一分。天啊，他真的希望她就是合适的人，他无法忍受再从头开始搜索人选了。学校愿意在他们搬家后的这几个月里接收Casey，虽然Casey还不到年龄，他已经很幸运了。但学校显然不是夏天的可选项。

学校这件事提醒了他，他检查了一下时间，发现已经差不多该前去接Casey了。他迅速给未来的保姆发了一封邮件，确认了第二天的面试时间——下午早些时候，这样他就可以在早上第一时间带着新提案前往布鲁克林——然后收拾东西出发了。他的脸上带着微笑，脚步轻快地离开了大楼。

+++++

早晨的开头很糟糕。他的睡眠支离破碎，醒来的时候做了一个记不清内容的梦，只留下了不快、不安、有点脱离现实的感觉。当他去做早餐时事情变得更糟了，因为他发现昨晚忘了去商店，家里的咖啡已经彻底喝完，牛奶也一滴不剩了。Casey勇敢地忍受了烤面包和花生酱，虽然他真正想吃的是麦片粥，但他的小脸看起来还是有些失望。Tony感到很挫败。

把Casey送到学校时他感觉更挫败了。Casey在给了Tony惯例的拥抱和亲吻后没有立刻跑去玩，而是严肃地抬头看着他的爸爸。

“你还好吗，爸爸？”他问。Tony的心揪了起来。他不该让自己的孩子担心他。振作点儿，Stark。

“好的不能再好了。”Tony回答。

Casey斜了他一眼。“你保证？”

“我保证。”Tony让他放心，吻了吻他的头顶。

Casey似乎很满足，又拥抱了一下爸爸，然后咯咯笑着跑开了。

Tony前往布鲁克林的时候，他的心情真的非常差。也许推迟接下来的安排才是明智的决定，但是他已经没有时间了。装修的主要部分已经结束，他们正在进行细节、上色和内部修饰。他必须在他们开始往新地方运东西之前让这家店搬走，不然他就再也没有机会了。

他到达店铺的时候里面是空的——谢天谢地。有几个老主顾坐在室外，享受着初夏的阳光，Steve就站在柜台后面。他背对着Tony，和小鬏男低声说着话，仍然像Tony上次见到他的时候一样帅气。当然了，小鬏男先注意到了他，Tony发现了，因为那个人双眼一眯，转身直直盯着他。Steve停下了正在说的话，转过来和他打招呼。

“Stark先生，真高兴能再见到你过来。”Steve说，既愉快又疏离。Tony非常乐意把那个愚蠢的笑容从他愚蠢的脸上抹掉，如果是用他自己的脸就更好了。但他现在有更严重的问题需要解决。

“我有一个提案。”Tony开门见山地说，信步走到前台，把文件夹丢到面前。Steve的眼角轻微紧了一下，这是一个暗示，但他仍然礼貌地微笑着。“让我说完。”他在Steve反对之前继续说。

“又来了。”小鬏男嘟囔着，扭头走向工作区的另一侧，和另一个员工——也是金发，虽然可能没那么高也没那么壮——站在一起。Tony无视了他们俩，翻开文件夹。

“我认为我们可以和解，所以我做了一些调查，我想我找到了另一些附近的地方，它们也都很好。”

“你所谓的和解就是让我们搬走，你得逞？”Steve平淡地说。Tony没管他，继续说话。

“比如这个，几个街区以北，街角的好地方——”

“太小了，容纳不了我需要的室内布局。我看过了。”他还没说完Steve就打断了他，但这阻止不了Tony。这里确实有点小，但一个咖啡店又需要多大的空间呢？他打开下一份文件。

“好吧，还有这个，这里空间很大，有充分的光照，就在Stark Resilient的另一侧，靠近一个客流量很大的交叉路口。”

Steve摇摇头。“那儿的线路太陈旧，电线本身已经老化，供电设施也达不到220伏的容量，我差不多需要把整面墙扒开重做。而且顺便，由于建筑太老，那些墙里充满了石棉，一旦打开，在考虑用电之前我就要先解决污染问题了。”

“好吧，那这个——”

“听着，我很感激你的所作所为。”Steve说话的语气表明他显然并不感激Tony的所作所为，“但我们也做过调查。我们考虑过大量不同的地方，最后决定要了那里。我们考虑了很多地理位置，我们做了市场调研，我们有社区的数据，我们特意选了那里是因为那就是我们需要的，而且我们认为我们也能为社区贡献合格的服务。你自己说了，那附近没有卖咖啡的地方，那也是一个充满活力的社区，我们可以为大家提供一个聚在一起的地方。我们想成为社区的一份子。”

“我明白，我认为这很棒，真的，我很高兴。但我需要你去别的不是我儿子学校旁边的地方做这些——”

“Stark先生，我理解你的顾虑——”

“——因为我现在真的无法把这件事放在首位，明白吗？”他连珠炮一样地说下去，完全无视了Steve，“我正在研发部一个几周之后就要交给股东的新项目上忙得不可开交，但是这就是狗屎因为我他妈的说过这时间线简直不可理喻，而且我还有别的破事需要处理。因为学校还有几周就要放假了，我只能把本该睡觉的时间花在赶上项目进度和找托管上，而且我无论如何也找不到有能力看管Casey的人。我是说，这能有多难呢？我的要求又不高。我只需要一个，你明白，有能力的，可信任的，真的能保护我儿子的人，但要想找到一个真实、像样的保姆，我还不如去把月亮摘下来。所以听着，我知道你只是想做好生意，做好事，或者管你想做什么其他的，但你得去别处做。因为这个？担心这个问题？我真的——”他本能地喝了一口刚刚神奇地出现在他手中的咖啡，然后双眼瞪大了，“——我靠。这，是，什，么。”

“咖啡。”Steve平淡地回答。

“不对。”Tony反驳道，他又喝了一大口，液体微微烫伤了他的口腔，他没有在意，“咖啡很好喝，但这是琼浆玉液。”

Steve耸耸肩，装作不经意。“我很会做咖啡。”

“你会巫术。”Tony纠正他，“我发誓这他妈是我这辈子喝过的最棒的咖啡，我想要更多。”

Steve拿走了杯子，Tony会妥协只是因为Steve手中有一个咖啡壶，他倒满了一杯，递了回来。Steve领着Tony走向一张小桌，让他坐下。他还紧紧抓着咖啡杯，仿佛他的生命就在此处。他无法关心这些事了，因为这杯咖啡拯救了他的灵魂。

“所以，你有很多事要处理。”Steve说，也拿着一个杯子坐在对面。

“你一点也不知道。”Tony低声说。

“呃，现在我其实差不多知道了。”

好吧，Steve可能说得有道理，因为Tony刚刚用那种方式对他发泄了一通。他不觉得抱歉，但他可以道歉，如果道歉能带来更多这种咖啡。以及Steve更多的注意——再多的咖啡因也无法让他从Steve紧紧注视着他的蓝色双眼上移开目光。

“你真的只是担心你的儿子？”Steve问。

Tony半是点头，半是耸肩。“我的意思是，这也不是不合理。小孩子总会在人多的地方被拐走。我只是。听着，我不在乎这合不合理，我不会冒险。不是针对你。”

“好吧。”Steve若有所思地说，“如果我说，开这家店的三个人都是退伍军人，会有帮助吗？”

Tony嗤之以鼻，一半是因为不相信，这能有多大几率？但他抬头看向Steve，又瞟向背后的小鬏男和那个也很有魅力但没Steve那么有魅力的金发男，他们还站在柜台后，毫不掩饰地看着这边。

“Steve Rogers上尉/队长。”Steve带着坏笑继续说，“Bucky，Clint和我曾一同服役。长话短说，我们同时退役了，需要找点事情做。所以我们开了家店。”

“上帝啊……你是认真的？”Tony难以置信地说。

Steve点点头。“我是认真的。所以如果你是担心安全问题和鬼鬼祟祟的绑架犯，请你相信，我们这里比任何机构的安保都好。而且，我们还有更好的咖啡。想想到了秋天，你把儿子送到学校，同时还能喝一杯城里最好的咖啡，多好。”

“好吧，现在我觉得你在操纵我的想法，但是，听起来似乎也可以接受。”Tony违心地承认，“而且……知道你不只是个普通平民，我确实感觉好了一点点。”

“你才只是个普通平民，你知道的。”Steve指出，得意地笑了，但Tony挥手无视了他。

“好吧，好吧，我不会反驳。我愿意试试看，但是。”他站起身，抓过杯子和他的包，“如果曼哈顿的咖啡不如这里的好喝，我会用山一样高的法律文件把你们埋起来，让你们再也见不到明天的太阳。”

说完，他转身走出了店铺。当门在身后关闭时，他还能听到Steve悦耳的笑声。


	2. Chapter 2

五月

“Cap，你盯完那个有钱的阔佬了没？还是你还要一会儿？”Clint问，一边窃笑一边走过Steve坐着的地方。Clint走到临近的桌子，Steve才意识到从Tony几分钟前离开后，他就一直在盯着门口。

“抱歉，在想事情。”Steve说，站起来把自己的咖啡拿回柜台。距离正午的高峰期还有一小时左右，但他们还需要准备大概五十个三明治，所以他没有太多时间能用来坐在那想着刚刚离开的奇怪男人。

Tony Stark确实很奇怪。他很奇怪，这就是Steve全部的感受。他当然没有任何别的想法和评价，比如Tony绚丽、闪亮的棕色眼睛，他微笑时眼角的皱纹，他疲劳时眼角的下垂。Steve没有注意到Tony的动作是多么优雅和流畅，他说话时如何打手势，他的手指如何弯曲和伸展，强调他的话语。最重要的是，Steve绝对没有在看Tony包裹在西装裤下的，无比诱人的臀部线条。

没有。一点也没有。

然而如果他确实注意到了以上这些，Steve大概会想到他这辈子都没见过这样的屁股，他想知道这会有多柔软，坚实——不，他完全没有注意到，因为那个人有一个孩子，这就是他们会见面的全部原因，而且他是Tony Stark。也就是Stark Resilient，福布斯津津乐道的这一代最“前途光明”的科技公司。Steve只是个患有PTSD的退伍老兵，刚刚抵押了他愚蠢的小咖啡店，这样他就能和两个同样有问题的退伍老兵好朋友把店扩展成两家愚蠢的小咖啡店。有许多人从来都不是Steve能触及的，他想Tony大概就处在金字塔的最顶端。即使他也不是百分百直的。

Steve走回厨房，只留下Clint和Bucky静静交换了一个了然的眼神。他知道他们在想什么——没错，Steve有一阵子没对任何人产生兴趣了，但他们也不用小题大做。而且，Steve不是感兴趣，他只是注意到了Tony。而这唯一的原因就是任何人都很难不注意到Tony。

不对，他什么也没注意。该死，根本就没什么可注意的。

他把手洗干净，回去工作，把厚厚的香蒜酱涂到面包上，组成午餐特供的帕尼尼。他们还要烤一下才能上菜，当然了，但他们唯有提前准备好才能跟上大量订单。另外——在后面他不需要看着Clint和Bucky“在他背后”对他窃笑，他可以让自己的思绪漫无目的地飘游。如果，偶尔有那么一下，他的思绪飘到了Tony喝下第一口咖啡时发出的下流的呻吟声，也没人会知道。

+++++

到了下午，Steve累坏了。幸运的是，他和Bucky今天值了比较忙的第一班，所以两点左右的时候他们就结束了——Clint会负责下午剩下的时间。

Bucky去了理疗师那，检查他手臂的神经损伤，Steve前往上城区他们的新店址。他们雇了承包商完成大部分工作，但现在已经到了收尾阶段，涂色和地板之类的，他们要自己做一部分来省钱。

Steve并不是特别在意，他喜欢用自己的双手工作。而且在咖啡店的喧嚣之余，有时这样独自干活也是很好的休息。这让他有时间思考，计划。

而且，他恍惚地想着，抬头瞟向窗外，正看见Tony Stark把他可爱到不可思议的孩子从幼儿园，确实就在隔壁，接回来。

那孩子很矮，Steve觉得既然他在上幼儿园，这很正常。他有一头黑色的直发，垂在脸上，他正握着Tony的手，兴奋地说着话。

Tony脸上的微笑几乎让Steve的心停止了跳动。

他会承认他确实觉得Tony是个很好看的人，他甚至还会承认他花了比礼貌的程度更多的时间想Tony的臀部。

但与Tony现在的样子相比，这些都没有了意义。他的笑容温暖，明亮，显然深深爱着他的儿子。

Steve觉得，任何人都不会比这美丽。

他站在空荡荡的，半装修的店面里，像傻瓜一样盯着窗外。他无法从Tony和他的儿子身上移开目光。因为那个孩子——Casey，Tony说过——显然崇拜着Tony踏上的每一片土地。他抬头看着自己的父亲，仿佛他摘下了月亮和星星，然后把它们送给Casey做礼物。

Tony和他的儿子都太过倾心彼此，他们都没有看咖啡店一眼——Steve实际上很高兴，因为他仍然像个傻瓜一样站着，看着他们走过小店。

他注视着他们走过了转角，离开了视野，他一直没有眨眼。

+++++

说实话，Steve本以为新店开张的头几天不会那么忙碌。毕竟建立声誉是需要时间的，至少他这么认为。

他大错特错。

第三天结束的时候，新店已经取得了巨大的成功。最初的顾客基本都是把孩子送到学校后过来的家长。他们所有人都对隔壁开了一家咖啡店这件事喜不自胜。他们告诉他这有多方便，以及他们会告诉朋友们这里有多棒。

看看这个，Tony Stark。

他想完之后觉得自己有些孩子气。但只有一点。

所以他很惊讶地，到了新店开张的第四个早上，看到Tony悠闲地走了进来，比Steve上次见到他时要沉着得多。不那么像个疲倦的家长，更像个温文尔雅的企业家。他这样很好看。不如Tony和儿子在一起爸爸模式全开时那么好看，但也很好看。

“打算在曼哈顿呆一阵子？”Tony向他打招呼，随意地倚在柜台前。Clint溜达到柜台的另一侧去放下几个脏盘子，让Steve一个人对付Stark。这是个协议——Clint和Bucky都说，既然他第一次成功地让“那个疯子Stark”平静了下来，Steve就应该以后也一直对付他。Steve真是有一群好朋友啊。

虽然，说实话，他不是非常介意。实际上他很高兴能再见到Tony。

“我觉得我应该多在这边呆一段时间，保证新店顺利开张运行。”Steve回答，“你就是离不开我的咖啡，对吧？”

“如果这里的咖啡比不上你在布鲁克林做的，你我之间就要有大问题了。”

“你威胁过好几次了。”Steve一边说话，一边倒出一大杯新鲜的咖啡，从柜台上滑给Tony，“幸运的是，我知道怎样让你喜欢。”他的话立刻得到了证实，Tony喝了一小口，愉快地叹着气。Steve偷偷笑了。他非常擅长做咖啡，而且他很了解自己。

喝下第三口后，Tony终于成功把视线从杯子上挪开，将注意力转移回Steve身上。“所以。”他小心地说，“和我聊过天的所有家长都在谈论这地方有多棒，你们有多好，他们有多高兴在学校旁边有一家这么优秀、健康的咖啡厅。”

Steve点点头，几乎压抑不住自己脸上“我说了吧”的笑容。“有几个人已经提出过，学校在周末有活动时，他们可以在这里举办读书俱乐部和社交活动。也有些人提出，秋天学校恢复以后，用这里承办校园活动。顺便一提，我很乐意。”

“我……很高兴承认，这很好。”Tony终于承认。

“哇哦，小心点，别绷得太紧了。”Steve戏弄他说，然后给了Tony一个更加真诚的微笑，“但是谢谢你。我很感激。就像我之前说过的，我热爱这个社区，我希望我的店铺能成为这里的一份子。”

Tony点点头。“我决定把办公室设置在这里之前也做了很多调查。在决定搬到这里，让Casey去三体幼儿园之前做了更多调查。”

“我也是。”Steve回答，“说实话，我本来不确定扩建是不是个好主意。我的意思是，我们在布鲁克林做得很好，但我们最开始只是三个人，拿着一堆行李，完全不知道该做什么，也不知道如何像正常平民一样生活。我们有很多空闲时间……这对我们任何人都不是什么好事。但我发现了这个社区，这里感觉很好。我决定这个地址之前肯定查看了这附近所有能用作商业的建筑。”

“嗯，你非常周密。”Tony赞同道。

“我喜欢这个社区的感觉，我喜欢这里的建筑，这里的文化多样性。我喜欢这里生机勃勃的样子，而这大部分都是来自这个社区。我看到了能成为这里的一份子，以及扩展服务范围的机会。我想服务社会。”

“扩展服务范围，嗯？就是那个吗？”Tony问，冲柜台上装了一半硬币的罐子点点头。

Steve点了点头。“我们在布鲁克林的店里很早就开始了。人们可以购买一杯咖啡，或一顿饭，然后把它捐出去，我们就会往罐子里放一枚硬币。当有需要一顿饭但付不起钱的人走进门时，我们就从罐子里拿出一枚硬币，然后给他们一顿饭。”

“那如果有人进来，硬币罐子是空的呢？”Tony怀疑地问。

“那我们也会喂饱他们。”Steve耸耸肩，“我不会拒绝有需要的人。而且也不仅限于无家可归的人，虽然我们确实偶尔会和布鲁克林的一个避难所合作，给他们提供餐食。我们布鲁克林的店开门后，有一个单身母亲来过几次。她刚刚从一段艰难的关系中脱身，带着两个孩子离开了她的丈夫，还失业了。有几次她在月底之前就用完了所有的钱，我们确保了她和她的孩子们不会挨饿。现在她已经振作了起来，有了好工作，还正在和另一个优秀的女子交往。她们每周都会来吃一次午餐，总会捐献一顿饭。”Steve也不太确定为什么他突然开始告诉Tony这些，他几乎不了解这个人，Tony也完全没理由在意。但Tony正在听他说话，真的在听，而不是礼貌地点点头。

“这——我很高兴。你在做的是件好事。”Tony说。

Steve耸耸肩。“有很多亟待帮助的人都被忽视了。我觉得即便我只能帮助一小部分，那也很好。我妈独自抚养我，日子经常不太好过。但我们周围有很多非常好的人，帮助过她的朋友，她帮助过的朋友。随着我越长越大，这些让我越发的感激社区的重要性。所以我努力做了这些。所以我认为我们可以在你‘健全的家庭社区’里做些好事。”

Tony明显地瑟缩了一下。“啊，听着，我很抱歉，真的。我没想暗示什么，你知道——”

“我知道，我知道。”Steve大笑，挥手让他放心，“我在故意为难你呢，显然很有效果。但是事先声明，我们对任何形式的骚扰和歧视都是零容忍，我会亲自把你丢出去的。”他开玩笑地张开胳膊，证明自己的观点。

Tony的脸红了一点，但他只是对Steve笑了一下。“很好，这个我支持。我可不想让我的儿子在不这么做的地方呆着。”

他们同时轻笑起来，一两秒后又同时安静。这有点尴尬，他们都移开了目光。Tony手机的闹钟突然响起，拯救了他们俩。

“啊，我该走了。显然我开会要迟到了，唉。”Tony把手机塞回口袋里，抓起了咖啡。他把一张20美元的纸币从柜台上滑给Steve，无视了找零。“当作我捐了一顿饭吧。”他说，一边挥手一边溜达出了商店，非常悠闲的样子。Tony Stark就是一场旋风，每次和他的相遇都会让Steve感到头晕目眩，无法呼吸。但这也不全是不愉快。

“唔嗯。”Clint出现在Steve身边，若有所思地哼了一声，“他今天早上似乎心情好多了。很高兴他已经不打算把我们赶走了，你似乎把他争取了过来。”

“我很确定他不是那种你能争取过来的人。”Steve叹气。

Clint拍了拍他的肩膀。“哦队长，我的队长，你永远猜不到。”

“噢，你可别了。”Steve恼怒地抓起一条毛巾，手腕一甩打在Clint身上。Clint大叫一声，远远跳开，低声咒骂着。这时门再次打开了。

“Sam！救命！Steve在打我！”Clint大喊着冲到柜台前，故作胆小地躲在Sam身后。Steve翻了个白眼，Sam转身瞪着他身后的人。

“你知道，如果不是亲眼见过你的服役记录，我永远也不会相信你以前是在精英特种部队的。”

“别管他。他的同伙今天不在，所以他就开始戏瘾大发。显然我没法让他一直忙着干活。”

“撒谎。”Clint反驳道，“我们很忙，非常，非常忙。这太棒了。”

“确实比我预想得好很多。”Steve承认，他感到一阵骄傲。

“很高兴你们解决了Stark的问题。如果那个家伙想，他确实能阻止很多事情发生。”Sam说。

Steve毫不在乎地耸耸肩。“他没有恶意。我是说，他一开始是很生气，我还以为他是个恐同的混蛋之类的。不过那都是误会，他没问题。”

“没有恶意。”Sam怀疑地说，“你刚刚真的把Stark称为没有恶意？在你还没开店的时候他就认真地想让你关张。而且如果多给他点时间，他可能真的能找到方法。”

“我们互相谅解了。他只是担心他的儿子。”

“好的，但是这也没有什么好处。保护欲过强的家长是地球上最易怒的生物。你该庆幸他没一把火把你的店烧了。”

“Steve的魔法咖啡把他争取了过来。”Clint补充道。他现在爬上了柜台，拉下几个空袋子。

“Clint，我们花钱买了梯子，该死的把脚从柜台上拿下来。”Steve抱怨道。Clint拿满了物资，像普通地迈步一样不费吹灰之力地跳下了柜台。

Sam挑起了一边眉毛。“魔法咖啡，你是指——”

“真正的咖啡。”Steve简短地回答，“我们谈判的时候我给了他一点，他似乎很喜欢。”

“说实话我还以为他要高潮了。”Clint插嘴，“嘿，我们应该把每日咖啡命名为‘高潮’，这名字很好。然后，下次Tony进来的时候，你就可以给他一个高潮了。”

“Clint，我发誓。”Steve用力捏了捏鼻梁，这次Sam都没有费心憋笑。

“啊，有顾客了，感谢上帝。”Steve高兴地说，这时门打开了，两个人走了进来。“请你去照顾他们，留我安静地和Sam说话。”

Steve把Sam领到店的另一头的一张空桌子上坐下，Sam一直在笑个不停。“说实话，Sam，为什么我会觉得和最好的朋友们一起做生意是个好主意呢？”

“因为你们都喜爱对方，没有他们你会迷失方向的。”Sam指出。

“啊没错，这个。”Steve叹了口气，透过店面怒视着Clint，Clint正对着Steve伸出舌头。“虽然总有那么几天。但你不是来听我抱怨讨厌的同事的，怎么了？”

“实际上，我大概给你带来了更多讨厌的同事。”Sam说，拿出一张写有名字和联系方式的纸，“根据你的要求，我大致问了问VA[注]的人，现在有几个我觉得可能比较合适的人。他们都很感兴趣，都想找兼职工作，能撑起一天的那种，你明白？”  
注：VA，退伍军人管理局。

“太明白了。”Steve同意道，看了一眼单子。“我没见过Sandi，但是我觉得其他所有人我都在VA见过。”

“我不知道你是想面试还是怎么样，但不论如何，他们都想知道你的回复。”

Steve摇了摇头。“不用，没关系。你说他们很好，那他们就很好。我很乐意接收他们——除非他们非常想要面试的经历。”

“谢谢你这么做。真的。”

Steve挥手表示不在意。他们都有相同的问题。从军队退伍后，想安顿下来已经很难，找到工作更难，尤其是那种能让你有时间应付预约，治疗，以及创伤造成的槽糕日子的工作。更不用提除了“战斗与射击能力”以外，他们的工作经验完全为零。Steve，Clint，Bucky，他们都明白。他们都曾经从VA的服务中受益，而雇佣其他退伍军人完全正常，只要他们愿意。Sam和其他工作人员举办了一些非常棒的项目和研习会，致力于让退伍军人融入平民工作，但有Brewed Awakening这种积极雇佣退伍军人的地方也帮了大忙。

“我才应该感谢你。”Steve说，“我们不雇员工无法维持两个地方的营业。这周我们已经忙的不可开交了，他们开始得越早越好。我今天下午就会给他们打电话。”

“你知道的，我为你们感到骄傲。”Sam说，“真的，你们三个。你们做得非常好，尤其是考虑到你们要应付这么多事。”

Sam也帮了很多，虽然他会否认。Steve能和他成为朋友是莫大的幸运——以及，或多或少地强迫Bucky和Clint也这么做。

“我们明天会一起庆祝第一周的成功，关店后全体员工一起喝酒吃饭。”Steve提议。

“好计划。”Sam赞同道，举起了马克杯，“敬Brewed Awakening。”

+++++

第二周刚开始的时候，Steve在两家店里已经有了四名新员工，这让他，Clint和Bucky能更灵活地在两边周转，以及能实实在在地放假。他的新雇员里有一名前军需官，这是他见过的最有条理的人。在短短几天之内，Sandi已经完全接管了两家店的库存管理和预订。Steve本以为他现有的体系已经很不错了，直到他见到她是如何改进的。她真的是个救世主。

“我们决不能失去她。”Clint宣布，他刚刚从曼哈顿店的后面出来，拿着需要带到布鲁克林店的一盒杯子和杯盖，以防下一次进货赶不及。“Sandi简直不可思议。”

“同意。”Bucky说，“而且说到不能失去谁……”他冲门口点了点头，Steve抬头看去，刚好看到Tony和一个红发女人走了进来。她平静地站立着，仿佛街上随便的一个老人，但她肩膀的姿态，她打量店铺的方式，透露出了什么，店里的每个人在几秒内都发现了，Steve知道。他不确定她是不是军人，但她肯定熟悉那些习惯。她很美——可能是女朋友？他觉得她不是Casey的母亲，Tony提过自己是个单身父亲。Steve突然感到一阵汹涌的嫉妒，这很蠢，因为他显然没有从那方面想过Tony。

Clint把盒子放在柜台上，站到Bucky身旁，倾身低声说了一些Steve没听清的话。Bucky抑制住了一个哼声，Steve决定自己绝对不想知道他们在说什么。

“Steve，我最爱的供应商。”Tony向他打招呼，“给我来点货。”

“你说的我好像个毒品贩子。”Steve一边抱怨，一边给Tony倒了一杯每日咖啡——这绝对不会叫“一杯高潮”，不管Clint说什么。

“技术上来说，咖啡因也有改变大脑功能的作用。”Bucky指出。

“谁想要这样的名声啊。”Steve叹了口气，祈祷地冲天花板翻了个白眼。他把杯子递给Tony。

“你已经在邻里之间很有名了。”Clint严肃地补充说。Steve只想让他赶紧闭嘴，趁他还没说出什么尴尬到让Steve不得不杀了他的话。Tony的同伴专注地研究了Clint，有短暂但紧张的一刻，她看向Clint的目光仿佛在从内到外地评估他，但之后她开朗地笑了，走过去站在他的身边。他们开始低声交谈，Steve想听清，但就在此时，他被Tony分散了注意力。

“来吧，我珍贵的救命之物。”Tony吟唱一般地说，他拿过杯子，完全无视了刚刚的交易。他喝了一小口，又发出了那种声音。很轻柔，好像无所谓一样——Tony大概都不知道他发出了这个声音——但它冲向Steve，险些让他的大脑充斥一些他完全不想沉浸其中的想法。

“所以，呃，最近怎么样？”Steve问，努力让头脑回到正轨。他身边的Bucky突然紧张了起来，脸上投下一层阴霾。Clint本能般地离他近了一些，虽然他还在和Tony的朋友说话。

“很好，真的。实际上我已经找到了能帮忙照看Casey的人。认识一下Natasha。”他向红发女人打了个手势，她中断了和Clint的谈话，把手伸向Steve。

“很高兴认识你。”她礼貌地说，紧紧地握了握他的手。

“我也是。这是Bucky，那是Clint。”

Clint做出了那个傻笑的表情，但Bucky只是僵硬地点了下头，装出的微笑没有一点效果。简直像个鬼脸。或龇牙，仿佛挑战一般。

“很高兴你找到了合适的人。”Steve说，感到一阵放松。这绝对不是因为比起第一天见到的Tony，他现在放松了许多——其实也不是很久之前，虽然感觉好像几年一样。也绝对不是因为Natasha只是Tony的雇员，而不是约会对象之类的。

“我也是。”Tony同意道，“讲真，她简直是我的救世主，Casey爱死她了。”所以，Steve想着，擅长和孩子打交道，而且显然她过去的某些经历也和揍人有关。她很可能是Tony能找到的最合适的保姆人选，Steve高兴地发现。“所以你知道的，如果你看到他们俩在这附近走动，不用担心，完全没有问题。”

“明白。我们很期待在这附近见到你，Natasha。”Steve愉快地说。

激动的反义词，就是Bucky现在的表现,他简直在向外辐射电子的敌意。但是Steve要承认，他掩饰得很好——普通的陌生人只能看出他低迷的情绪，但Steve很了解他。这简直有点让人担心了。Natasha看起来很好，而且毫无疑问，Tony一定对她做了非常详尽的背景调查，但她的某些地方让Bucky非常紧张。Steve非常明白，应该相信Bucky的直觉。他短暂地思考着能否把Tony拉倒一边，问问她的事。

“坏了，我们该走了。”Tony瞟了一眼时间，迅速地说。那Steve只能等到下次再和Tony说Natasha的事了——也许那时他就能知道Bucky怎么了。“谢了，一直非常感谢，Steve。下次见。”他挥挥手，快速走出了大门。

Natasha逗留了一下，越过Clint看向Bucky。“别担心，好吗？”她低声对Bucky说，又冲Clint点点头，“他会成为我新的最好的朋友，仅此而已。而且，显然他已经看上了一个不是我的人。”

“嗯？我不——”Clint疑惑地张口结舌，这时Natasha和Bucky之间的紧张氛围突然消散了。Bucky几乎不可查觉地点了一下头，Natasha转过身，跟在Tony身后漫步出了门。

“刚刚……发生了什么？”Steve疑惑地问。

“不用担心，Stevie。”Bucky拍了拍他的手臂，“她没问题。恭喜你有了新的BFF，Clint。”

Steve还想再问些问题，但一群大学生正好走了进来，他们立刻各就各位。


End file.
